Encore
by Clairaice
Summary: Silence et réflexion vont souvent de paire. Mais quand en plus ça le concerne lui tandis qu'il est juste là, tout prêt, la réflexion se transforme en véritable obsession, en totale remise en question.


**Disclaimers : Les personnages de Supernatural ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que les emprunter, eux et le physique des acteurs, pour notre bon plaisir.**

 **Note : Cette histoire est totalement inventée. A ne pas prendre au sérieux.**

* * *

 **Remerciements : Merci à ma super béta  
**

Même si je l'ai déjà fait en pm, je le refais ici, parce que j'aime bien et que je sais que vous aussi. Alors :

Merci à **Ginette de Gallifrey** , pour sa review précédente sur mon ancien OS. J'espère que celui-ci, si tu le lis, te plaira aussi, si tu es toujours vivante bien entendu.

Merci à **Callisto111**. Tu as probablement raison, je dois vraiment aimer les dramas. Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à faire quelque chose de 100% joyeux ? Mes textes semblent toujours un peu sombres non ? Mais bon tu m'as dit que tu aimais, alors c'est pas grave... si ?

Merci à **Leia22 :** Tu es devenue une habituée on dirait bien. J'ai remarqué en écrivant mes remerciements que tu avais lu et commenté chacun de mes textes sur nos deux loustiques. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise.

 **Merci aussi à toute les personnes qui mettent mes écrits en favoris. Votre soutient à toutes et à tous sont importants pour moi.**

* * *

 **Encore**

Le bruit du crayon qui gratte la feuille de papier résonne dans le silence de la nuit. Son qu'il produit lui même en écrivant des lignes, les unes à la suites des autres. Rythme soutenu. Gestes légers et souples. C'est discret, pratiquement inaudible, et pourtant il n'entend presque que ça.

Presque, car de temps à autres il y a bien le bruit d'une chouette qui hulule, ou d'un camion qui passe, qui résonne dans l'air. Qui déchire la tranquillité du moment. Qui surpasse le son du stylo frottant sur le papier. Qui oblitère le frottement de ses vêtements qui retentit au rythme de ses mouvements.

Mais, qui surtout, efface le temps de courtes secondes le son d'une respiration discrète qu'il apprécie pourtant entendre. Qu'il a besoin d'entendre.

Dans un soupir, il détache son regard des pages qu'il est en train de noircir pour le poser sur la silhouette allongée près de lui Le son d'inspiration et d'expiration qui franchit la paire de lèvres pulpeuses est vraiment faible. C'est à peine si, même en se concentrant dessus, il parvient à l'entendre.

Alors à la place, il focalise son attention sur ce torse qui s'abaisse et se soulève avec lenteur. Les lueurs fantomatiques d'une pleine lune étonnement lumineuse éclairent le corps endormi, bizarrement plié. Créent des jeux d'ombres mouvantes avec les plis des différents tissus au rythme de cette respiration endormie. Apparente tranquillité contrecarrée par un visage crispé. Sourcils froncés, mâchoire contractée, lèvres serrées. Tout un tas de petits détails rehaussés par l'éclat désagréablement brillant des rayons lunaires sur l'écorchure encore suppurante mais pas vraiment grave d'une pommette saillante typiquement masculine.

Puis, à la manière d'un papillon attiré par la lumière, son regard glisse sur le cou agile et musclé étiré dans une position étrange mais nécessaire à cause du manque de place. Là, un bras sous la tête en guise d'oreiller, il voit sans mal son muscle pair au niveau du cou, placé verticalement entre la clavicule et le sternum, tendu à l'extrême par sa position inconfortable et sa tête tombant légèrement dans le vide. Il apprécie la lueur pâle de la lune glissant dessus pour caresser l'épiderme.

Et il ne peut empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage en l'imaginant déjà râler pour la douleur qu'il sentira sûrement au réveil. Mais son amusement est de bien courte duré. Simple passager qui se fait expulser à la vitesse de la lumière quand ses yeux verts sombres tombent sur cet amas désagréable de sang séché.

Fines petites montagnes de liquide carmin durci devenu noir. Chaîne de bosses à la croûte ferreuse formant le sommet d'un trajet encore boursouflé et rougi par l'agression. Désagréables couleurs qui marquent de manière trop brutale la peau déjà bien trop abîmée de l'homme en face de lui.

Marque qui restera pour quelques jours afin de prouver le passage d'une lame légèrement émoussée. Une rencontre brutale entre le fer et la chair lors d'un face à face tout aussi violent avec des vampires. Et cette marque, elle est loin d'être la seule, il le sait. Parce que le tissu de la chemise en flanelle et celui du t-shirt en dessous sont bien trop coupés et déchirés pour qu'il n'en soit autrement.

Alors il serre les dents. Et ses doigts se resserrent dans le même temps autour de son stylo qu'il manque de briser. Et il peste. Il enrage. Il fulmine à ce constat. Encore. _Il a encore été blessé._ Et pourquoi ? Tout ça pour le protéger. Encore une fois.

Parce qu'encore une fois, il s'est mis entre le danger et lui. Encore une fois, il a pris les coups à sa place. Encaissant sans broncher comme il le fait toujours. Dans cette attitude un peu fière qui lui fait jouer un rôle. Dans ce comportement qui prouve sans mal son ressenti qu'il n'avouera pourtant jamais à voix haute.

Plutôt se sacrifier que de parler de ses sentiments, d'avouer aimer.

Pourtant, quand il le voit allongé là, il s'exhorte au calme. Essaye de relativiser. Tente de se persuader que tout va bien. Enfin... qu'il n'est pas en danger. Qu'il ne l'est plus. Plus depuis qu'ils sont revenus à la voiture pour s'appliquer à l'un comme à l'autre, les premiers soins.

Nouvelle grimace. Pleine d'ironie cette fois. Pleine d'amusement sombre, d'humour noir, d'habitudes de trop longue date, de résistance trop exacerbée pour leurs ages.

Près de lui, le corps remue légèrement, dans un sommeil qu'il reconnaît immédiatement comme agité, et une odeur d'alcool bon marché s'élève doucement, se mélangeant à celle ferreuse et acre du sang. Il s'y attendait, mais pourtant il se retrouve à espérer qu'il ne se réveille pas. Qu'il puisse continuer à dormir. Juste un peu.

 _Encore un tout petit peu._

Voilà à quoi ils sont réduits : quelques heures de repos volées entre deux chasses, une aiguille courbée, du fil dentaire et une bouteille d'alcool pour désinfecter et recoudre leurs plaies, une bouteille de bière à peine fraîche posée sur un hématome pour espérer le résorber, et l'étroitesse de l'Impala comme maison et chambre d'hôpital.

Pourtant, quand il entend un petit soupir franchir les lèvres de l'endormit tandis que ce dernier bouge sur la banquette en cuir de l'impala, faisant bouger toute la voiture un court instant, il se retrouve bizarrement soulagé. Bêtement heureux. Parce qu'aux final il n'a pas besoin de plus. Parce qu'au final, ils ont réussit. Encore une fois.

Et tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle soit encore là. Présente mais discrète. Cette respiration qu'il a besoin d'entendre. Qu'il espère écouter encore longtemps. Qu'il fera tout pour maintenir présente. A la manière d'un lien qui le relit encore et toujours à la vie. A la manière d'une couverture qui l'entoure et le protège. A la manière d'un besoin qui devient viscérale quand il ne l'entend plus, même pour quelques heures seulement. Comme une promesse muette d'une compagnie sans faille, d'un "vivons une heure de plus".

Fermant son journal, coinçant le stylo au milieu, il se baisse pour le poser au sol avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir du véhicule. Il apprécie à sa juste valeur l'air frais de cette nuit de fin d'été tandis qu'il se penche en avant pour faire craquer doucement son dos. Et le temps d'aller se soulager un peu plus loin, derrière un buisson agressif, il se dégourdit les jambes.

Puis aussitôt, il revient à son foyer. Instinct inscrit dans ses veines. Habitude trop naturelle pour permettre la réflexion. Et, à la manière d'un lapin qui se glisse dans le trou étroit de l'entrée de son terrier, il entre de nouveau à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Dans le même sens que celui de son frère cette fois, il ôte sa veste pour s'en faire un oreiller de fortune qu'il appuie sur la portière dans son dos.

Mais quand il s'allonge, quand il appuie finalement sa tête sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il se retrouve face à deux orbes vertes qui le fixent en silence. La clarté de la lune, qui cogne à présent contre le capot de la voiture et éclaire le paysage autour d'eux, donne un quelque chose de surnaturel aux deux pupilles couleurs forêt qui l'observent. Un regard totalement alerte tout relatif de celui à qui on ne la fait pas.

Chasseur jusqu'au bout des ongles. Prédateur déguisé en homme à la dangerosité implacable. Être aux capacités, aux actes, bien supérieur à sa race, à sa condition.

Et il se retrouve à déglutir péniblement. Soudainement devenu biche figée par la lampe torche du fusil du chasseur. Proie jouant la carte de l'immobilité face au prédateur naturel. Un espoir de ne pas être vu contre une évaluation meurtrière : vaut-elle le coup d'être pris en chasse ? D'être dévoré.

Mais même si cette impression le prend viscéralement aux tripes, il sait, sans jamais être capable de l'expliquer, qu'il ne risque rien. Bizarrement confiant face au prédateur synonyme de danger pour n'importe qui d'autre que lui.

Parce que finalement, c'est comme ça. Et il sait que ça le sera encore, quoi qu'il adviennent. Alors, c'est le malaise qui finit par prendre de dessus sur l'envoûtement quand il songe que c'est probablement à cause de lui. Qu'encore une fois, par sa faute son frère ne se repose pas d'avantage. Qu'il est réveillé.

"- Dean."

"- La ferme, Sammy."

La phrase est sèche et claque dans le silence de la nuit. Pourtant les mots sont prononcés sans méchanceté aucune. Juste une profonde fermeté agrémentée de ce petit timbre rauque de voix qu'il a toujours au réveil.

Et puis, il continue de le fixer du regard, comme ça, sans rien dire. Sans bouger. Mais sans jamais détacher ses yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Et pourtant, Sam n'y voit pas la moindre pointe d'agacement ou de méchanceté. A aucun moment.

Simplement une attitude de mâle dominant encore une fois. Attitude qu'il sait irréfléchie chez son frère. Naturelle, instinctive. Celle qui le fait tellement ressembler à ses grands fauves incroyablement beaux et tout aussi dangereux. Avec cette manière de l'étudier de ce regard transperçant qui semble capable de lire en lui.

Alors, gêné, mais cette fois par l'insistance du regard, il détourne les yeux. Et son regard se remet à glisser sur le corps de son frère. Sur tout ce qui n'est pas caché par le dossier de la banquette entre eux.

Il passe sur les zones de vêtements déchirées, sur les traces de poussière ou sur les taches de sang. Remonte sur les boutons, dont certains sont à présents manquants, de la chemise ouverte. Et finissent fatalement par retomber sur la coupure/déchirure qui lui orne le cou.

Et comme mue par une volonté propre, sa main s'élève dans l'habitacle. Elle avance doucement dans l'air jusqu'à parvenir au cou de Dean. Dean qui ne réagit toujours pas. Dean qui se laisse faire, étrangement passif et silencieux à tout ça. Dean dont il sent encore le regard sur lui. Regard qui ne le lâche pas, même quand il pose majeur et annulaire sur la balafre dans un geste doux et triste.

 ** _"- Je suis désolé."_**

Cette fois, Dean bouge. Il grogne même. Et sa main vient, à la vitesse de l'éclair, attraper la sienne. L'écarter vivement de son cou. Serrer ses doigts plus fort que de raison. Douloureusement.

Et Sam... Il relève les yeux. Avec une mine contrite. Avec une grimace lui tordant les lèvres. Avec un regard où se mêlent contrariété, tristesse et déception. Avec un air de pardon. Un air d'enfant coupable.

Mais Dean ne l'observe plus. Il a fermé les yeux. Ses sourcils, toujours froncés, forment à présent une mine soucieuse, ou souffrante. Ou colérique peut être finalement. Sam ne sait pas très bien. Mais dans les trois cas, il ne serait pas surprit.

 ** _"- Je t'ai dit de la fermer, Sam."_**

Sa voix claque plus durement qu'avant. Plus râleuse. Plus sombre. Plus colérique.

Alors finalement c'est bien ça. Dean est agacé, énervé. Et Sam s'en veut. Immédiatement, et totalement. Il met encore des bâtons dans les roues de son grand frère. Il a bien raison de lui en vouloir après tout. Et quand Dean plante son regard dur dans le sien, il s'attend à recevoir une remontrance. Ou même une réplique bien cinglante.

 ** _"- C'est rien, tu le sais. Alors arrête de chouiner. J'ai juste fait mon job."_**

Mais non. A la place c'est une voix conciliante et incroyablement rassurante qui résonne dans la voiture. Une voix ferme et affirmée qui appelle à la confiance. Qui l'appelle à se détendre et à se laisser aller. Une voix qui l'a déjà bercé, rassuré, aidé, tant de fois au cour de sa vie. Une voix typique du grand-frère protecteur est aimant qu'est Dean. Et peu importe que les mots soient durs. Pas vraiment tendres. Remplient de cynisme, d'agacement et de fatigue.

C'est la voix de Dean, avec ce timbre à la fois doux/râleur. Une voix qui n'appartient qu'à lui et qu'il n'a envie d'entendre que de lui. Qu'il n'accepte que de lui. La voix de son grand frère.

Et même si les choses ont bien changé entre eux. Même si ils ne sont plus ces gamins régulièrement laissés pour compte par leur père, abandonnés le temps de quelques jours dans un motel minable. Même si Dean ne le prend plus contre lui, le serrant trop fort avec cette manière bancale d'enfant, pour le rassurer à propos de tout et n'importe quoi.

Il n'empêche qu'il n'a pas lâché sa main. Il a simplement relâché la tension dans son bras, les laissant toutes deux pendouiller dans le vide, seulement tenues par le bras de Sam appuyé sur le dossier de la banquette. Il continue de tenir ses doigts de la même manière, aillant simplement desserré sa prise pour qu'elle reste ferme mais devienne réconfortante.

Et finalement Sam observe son grand frère sombrer de nouveau doucement dans le sommeil pour voler quelques heures de plus.

Cet homme qui est à la fois son héros, son seul lien tangible avec la réalité, le monde et la vie, sa seule raison de se battre. Cet homme qui, à lui seul, l'a toujours porté et continue de le soutenir même dans les moments les plus durs. Incarnant les rôles nécessaires à chaque instant particulier de sa vie. Celui d'une mère morte trop tôt, d'un père toujours quelque part ailleurs, d'un professeur toujours attentif à l'apprentissage de ses leçons, même au détriment des siennes, d'un ami toujours là pour le faire rire et l'amuser, d'un confident étant le seul capable de le comprendre... et tellement, tellement d'autres choses.

Tellement plus encore. Tellement tout le reste aussi, qu'il ne peut simplement plus s'imaginer vivre sans lui.

Alors même si il sait qu'il le fera encore, à se dresser entre le danger et lui, protecteur et gardien fidèle, il n'est pas question qu'il s'en éloigne. Il n'est pas question qu'il y renonce.

Pas alors que cette main refuse de lâcher la sienne même dans le sommeil. Pas alors que cette respiration remplie doucement l'habitacle, résonnant à ses tympans comme la plus douce des musiques, l'emportant à son tour doucement mais sûrement dans le monde des rêves. Pas alors qu'il se sait centre de son univers tout comme Dean est le centre du sien.

Non. Hors de question. Il préfère encore une fois renoncer à une vie tranquille. Il préfère encore se défaire d'une femme qu'il aime. Il préfère encore passer ses journées sur les routes. Il préfère encore chasser et traquer les pires abominations que le monde ait connu.

Tout plutôt que de se séparer de lui. Parce qu'ils sont ensembles et le resteront. _Encore et encore._

Et leurs deux mains liées n'en sont qu'une représentation. A la fois preuve, moyen de communication et promesse muette.


End file.
